Amor No Correspondido
by Yamii-chanRmrz
Summary: "De pétalo a pétalo se forma una flor y de amistad a cariño se forma un amor" tener un amor no correspondido es triste y mas si te enamoraste de tu mejor amigo ya que vives con el temor de que si te le confiesas nada volverá a ser igual.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

 ** _"El amor mas duradero es el amor no correspondido"_**

 **PV de Mikan.**

 _Todo esto es horrible por que tengo que sufrir después de que mi mejor amigo me pidiera ayuda para conquistar a la chica que le gusta todo eso paso ayer y lo pero de todo es que yo acepte sabiendo el dolor que me causara eso_.

 **Flash Back**

 _Estaba sentada bajo una gran árbol de Sakura el que era nuetro favorito desde que eramos niños estaba tan sumida en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta en que momento el llego._

 **Natsume** : oí lunares. _Llamo un chico de mirada carmesí al que tanto yo amo._

 **Mikan** : deja de llamarme así pervertido. _Siempre odie que me llamara así desde pequeños._

 **Natsume** : lo dejare de hacer cuando ya no uses ese tipo de ropa infantil. _Sólo por ver mis bragas una vez de pequeños y desde entonces se hizo mas constante._

 **Mikan** : como digas y que necesitas. _Pregunte ya que esta esperando saber que sucedía._

 **Natsume** : tengo que contarte algo y quiero que me ayudes. _En ese momento me invadió la curiosidad por saber de que se trataba._

 **Mikan** : y sobre que quieres hablar. _Pregunte por que tenia mucha curiosidad._

 **Natsume** : hay una chica que me gusta. _En ese momento mi corazón se acelero._ Y esa chica es Luna Koizumi y quería saber si me ayidarias a conquistarla _. En ese momento todo mi mundo se derrumbo._

 _Como me pedía eso no supe que contestar y nos quedamos en un silencio bastante incómodo en si ya lo era para mi después de a verme pedido eso es doloroso saber que tu amor nunca sera correspondido._

 **Natsume** : entonces me ayudaras. _Fue el quien rompió el incomodo silencio._

 **Mikan** : _No sabia que responder pero_. Acepto te ayudare _. No se porque dije que si pero por ahora verlo feliz es mi felicidad._

 **Fin Flash Back.**

 _No se por que acepte esto. Ahora me dirigo a las escuela en donde va a empezar no sufrimiento pero no quiero que nuestra amistad acabe si el supiera de mis sentimientos por el por eso es mejor ocultarlos._

 **Fin PV.**

La pequeña castaña se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la preperatoria "Gakuen Alice" una de las mas prestigiosas escuelas de todo Japón donde sólo van los mejores alumnos o los hijos de gente rica. Al llegar a una gran puerta de roble la abrió revelando a varios de sus compañeros.

 **Mikan** : ¡Ohayo! Mina-san _. Grito con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

 **Todos** : ¡Ohayo!.

Mikan se dirigió a su asiento para sentarse.

 **Mikan** : Ohayo Natsume.

 **Natsume** : hmp. Mikan que tengo que hacer primero con tu ya sabes.

 **Mikan** : invitala a salir.

 **Natsume** : arigato Mikan.

 **Luna** : ohayo Mikan Natsume-kun.

 **Ambos** : ohayo.

 **Natsume** : Koizumi...

 **Luna** : Luna llamame Luna.

 **Natsume** : esta bien Luna quería sabe si tienes algo que hacer el sábado.

 **Mikan** : pero Natsume... _La mira desafiante y mejor se calla._

 **Luna** : no no tengo planes por que.

 **Natsume** : quería saber si querías salir conmigo.

 **Luna** : claro nos vemos en la heladería que te parece a las 3 de la tarde.

 **Natsume** : perfecto te espero

Luna se fue a su lugar y en ese momento entro Narumi sensei dando brincos como bailarina y con un atuendo muy afeminado. Todos se fueron a sentar ya que era una tortura.

 **Narumi** : ohayo mis amores hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo

Pronto se empezaron a escuchar rumores sobre el alumno nuevo.

 **Narumi** : puedes pasar. _Así la puesta se abrió mostrando a un chico de cabello castaño con ojos verdes y tez blanca._

 **¿?** : mi nombre es Alan Furukawa por favor cuiden de mi.

Sus ojos recorrieron todo el salón hasta encontrase con unos avellana. El camino hasta donde se encontraba la dueña de esos ojos.

 **Alan** : mucho gusto me podrías decir tu nombre.

 **Mikan** : me llamo Mikan Yukihara.

 **Alan** : es un gusto Mikan eres una chica muy... _No pudo continuar ya que le aventaron una bola de papel a su cara._

 **Natsume** : podrías largarte me molestas tu presencia.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**E vuelto con otro capitulo lamento la tardanza pero estaba con lo de la preparatoria y tenia que saber di quede y para mi buen suerte si quede (da saltos de felicidad) solo me falta ver en que turno quede si en el de la tarde o mañana y dependiendo de eso veré el tiempo que tenga para subir capitulo bueno tal vez los estoy aburriendo así que aquí esta el capitulo...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

 _ **"No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo vez perdido"**_

 **Alan** : lo siento pero yo vine a hablar con esta bella dama. _Contesto con una gran sonrisa._

 **Natsume** : eso no me importa este es mi lugar así que largate. _Dijo con fastidio en la voz._

 **Alan** : lo siento pero tu quien eres para correrme. _Pregunto con diversión en su voz._

 **Natsume** : soy su mejor amigo para que te quede claro. _Contesto con enojo en la voz._

 **Alan** : tu has dicho amigo así que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. _Dijo victoreoso de haber ganado._

 _Natsume se quedo en blanco ya que ni sabia el por que había actuado hací y que ese idiota le aiga ganado la pelea. En todo el salón se formo un silencio incomodo hasta que Narumi decidió hablar_.

 **Narumi** : bueno dejando eso de lado Alan-kun te diré quien sera tu pareja y ese sera Ruka Nogi oh y Mikan-chan le podrías mostrar el plantel a Alan-kun. _Contesto con una gran sonrisa._

 **Mikan** : cl.. Claro Narumi-sensei. _Contesto un poco nerviosa._

 _Después de esa escena las clases continuaron normal hasta que toco el timbre de descanso y Mikan no tuvo otra opción mas que mostrarle la escuela a Alan. De tanto tiempo que estuvieron juntos y conversaron se empezaron a llevar muy bien no fue hasta que tuvieron que volver al salon para continuar con las ultimas clases hasta la hora de la salida._

 **Natsume** : lunares vamos juntos a casa. _Pregunto con una media sonrisa._

 **Mikan** : aunque no me gusta ese apodo vamos a casa y récordarte que mañana me ibas a... _No pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida_.

 **Luna** : Natsume-kun hola. _Hablo ignorando a Mikan._

 **Natsume** : hola Luna. _Saludo con un poco de nervioso._

 **Luna** : Natsume-kun me preguntaba si me podías acompañar a mi casa. _Dijo con un leve sonrojo._

 **Natsume** : me encantaría pero.. _No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido_.

 **Mikan** : no te preocupes Natsume tu ve con Luna yo puedo volver sola a casa. _Contesto un poco triste._

 **Luna** : arigato Mikan-chan vamos Natsume-kun. _Se expreso con una gran sonrisa._

 **Natsume:** nos vemos el lunes Mikan. _Se despidió caminando junto a Luna._

 _Mikan solo se limitó a hacer un ademán con la mano en forma de despedida para dirigirse a su casa._

 **Mikan** : itadaimas.

 **Todos** : okairi Mikan-onechan/Mi-chan _. Le saludo todos los miembros de su familia._

 **Tsubasa** : como te fue en la escuela Mi-chan _. Preguntó su hermano con de 18 años que tenia el pelo azularino con unos ojos del mismo color y un lunar en forma de estrella debajo de su ojo izquierdo._

 **Mikan** : normal no paso nada fuera de lo normal. _Contesto con simplesa_.

 **Maron** : algo paso te noto desanimada. _Contesto la hermana gemela de Tsubsa con el pelo azul lacio hasta la cadera pero solo que ella tenia los ojos verdes._

 **Mikan** : en realidad no paso nada _. Contesto encojiendose de hombros._

Maron solo le lanzo una mirada de tu-y-yo-tenemos-que-hablar.

 **Youchi:** Mikan-onechan vendrá mañana Natsume-nii. _Pregunto su hermano de 14 años de pelo gris y ojos azul celeste._

 **Mikan:** You-chan creo que no va venir ya que tiene una cita. _Contesto con un poco de simpleza._

 **Tsubasa:** las hormonas que hay en esta juventud. _Dijo en tono irónico._

 **Maron:** si de eso me doy cuenta por como miras a Misaki que casi se te caí la baba. _Contesto divertida._

 **Tsubasa:** urusai. Bueno hay que prepararnos para ir a cenar. _Dijo cambiando de tema._

 **Mikan:** pero donde están otou-san, oka-san y Rei-nii. _Hablo buscando para ver si encontraba a los recién mensionados._

 **Youchi:** tuvieron que hacer un viaje de negosios por lo que volverán el domingo por la tarde o es lo que esos dos me dijieron. _Respondió señalando a sus dos hermanos que se encontraban sentados en el sofá._

 **Tsubasa:** bueno vamos a cenar que tengo mucha hambre. _Dijo poniendo se de pie para dirigirse al comedor._

 _Todos le siguieron para ponerse a cenar y después marcharse a sus respectivas habitaciones._

 **Maron:** buen Mi-chan que es lo que paso _. Preguntó entrando junto a ella a su habitación._

 **Mikan** **:** pensé que ya lo sabias o no. _Contesto tratando de sonar calamada._

 **Maron:** entonces es sobre Natsume y el echo de que tenga una cita con Luna Koizumi. _No pregunto afirmo._ Te digo algo Mi-chan si yo fuera tu le diría mis sentimientos. _Le dijo seria._

 **Mikan:** no puedo si lo hago tal vez ya no volvamos a ser amigos. _Contesto triste._

 **Maron:** entonces olvidate de el. _Le dijo un poco molesta_. Sabes que no me guata verte triste y que sufras Mi-chan.

 **Mikan:** gomene one-chan siempre hago que te preocupes. _Dijo con las inmensas ganas de llorar._

 **Maron:** por eso eres mi imotuo por que si no no me preocuparias y seria aburrido para mi.

 **Mikan:** arigato one-chan siempre me estas apoyando _. Dice con una sonrisa._

 **Maron:** bueno ya es tarde y mañana e un día muy ocupado. D _ijo poniéndose de pie caminando hacia la puerta._

 **Mikan:** claro buenas noches one-chan. _Dijo despidiéndose._

 **Maron:** buenas noches. _Dijo saliendo de la habitación y caminando hacia la suya._

 _Así Mi_ _kan entró en su habitación y se acostó en su cama quedándose profundamente dormida_.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **bueno hemos llegado al final de este capitulo y también les pido que pasen a leer mis otras historias gracias por su apoyo**

 **Sayonara mina-san**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo espero y lo disfruten**_

* * *

Capitulo 3:

 ** _"Lo mas preciado para mi es tu precencia pero ahora tu solo tienes ojos para ella"_**

 _Era de mañana y todos en la casa de los Yukihara estaban despertando pero.._

 **Tsubasa:** MARON YUKIHARA VEN AQUI. _Se escucho por toda la casa despertando a todos su habitantes._

 **Maron:** ven y atrapame si puedes Baka-nisan _. Decia mientras corría para no ser alcanzada por su hermano._

 **Mikan:** que sucede. _Decía mientras bajaba las escaleras segunda por su hermano Youchi._

 _Cuando llegaron a la cocina se encontraron a Tsubasa tratando de atrapar a Maron y Tsubasa trai pintado un bigote en su cara y unos lentes._

 **Tsubasa:** aquella niña del demonio me pinto la cara mientras dormía. Decía con un aura m _ortal._

 **Maron:** yo no tengo la culpa de que dejes tu puerta abierta cuando sabes de lo que soy capas. _Decía con una gran sonrisa en su cara._

 **Youchi:** los dos maduren tenemos prisa para ir por la pintura. _Decía con fastidio_

 **Mikan:** You-chan tiene razón tenemos que irnos. _Decía tratando de ayudar a su one-chan._

 **Tsubasa:** bueno ellos tienen razón así que después me ocupare de ti. _Decía caminando hacia las escaleras ._

 **Maron:** bueno vamos todos a sus habitaciones a vestirse. _Decía dirigiéndose junto a sus hermanos a la escalera._

 _Todos subieron a tomar un baño y vestirse para salir._

 **Maron:** Tsubasa-nisan, You-chan a presurence. _Decia en la entrada de la casa._

 **Mikan:** one-chan me voy a adelantar. _decía abriendo la puerta._

 **Maron:** claro pero nos esperas en la tienda después te alcanzamos. _Decía dirigiéndose a las escaleras._

 **Mikan:** hai. _Así salio de la casa._

 _Mikan iba caminando hacia la tienda de pinturas donde iban a comprarlas que estaba enfrente de una heladería hasta que choco con alguien._

 **Mikan:** gomensai no me fije por donde iba _. Decía tocándose la cabeza_.

 **¿?** : no te preocupes Mikan-chan. _Decía el joven._

 **Mikan:** eh como sabes mi nom.. Alan-kun que haces aquí. _Dijo sorprendida de ver a su nuevo compañero._

 **Alan:** estoy de paseo por la ciudad. _Dijo regalándole una sonrisa_. Y tu que haces por aquí.

 **Mikan:** bueno yo iba a la... _Pero no término ya que fue interrumpida._

 **Maron:** Mi-chan pensé que ya.. Are are quien es el. _Dijo viendo al acompañe te de su hermana._

 **Alan:** soy Alan Furukawa soy su compañero. _Dijo haciendo una reverencia._

 **Tsubasa:** oh eres un nuevo compañero ya que nunca te había visto. _El solo asintió._ Con razón nunca te habíamos visto.

 **Maron:** bueno Alan no tienes nada que hacer verdad. _Pregunto con una sonrisa._

 **Alan:** ahorita no solo estaba paseando.

 **Maron:** que te parece si nos acompañas a hacer las compras. _Dijo muy feliz._

 **Alan:** claro por mi no hay ningún problema. _Contesto con una sonrisa._

 **Tsubasa:** bueno así te podemos conocer mas. _Dijo poniéndose en marcha._

 _Todos se pusieron en marcha y entraron ala tienda donde venden las pinturas y empezaron a ver diferentes colores para pintar._

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar.**

 **PV de Natsume.**

 _Hoy me levante temprano para dirigirme a la cita que tenia con Luna y cuando llegue a la heladería mire alfo que me molesto. Mire al idiota de Furukawa con lunares y sus hermanos entrar a la tienda en donde venden pinturas en ese momento recordé que le había prometido acompañarlos a comprar pinturas para pintar sus habitaciones pero ahora no se que hacer si ir con ella o esperar a Luna_

 **Luna:** ohayo Natsume-kun. _Llamo mi mantención Luna y ahora ya se que decicion tomar._

 **Natsume:** ohayo Luna como estas. _Le conteste lo mas natural que pude._

 **Luna:** bien pero ahora a donde iremos. _Me dijo con una sonrisa que me encanta._

 **Natsume:** que te parece si vamos a la feria. _Le dije después me arreglaría con ese imbesil._

 **Luna:** me parece bien vamos. _Dijo caminado en dirección a la feria y yo la seguí._

 ** _Co_** ** _ntinuara..._**

* * *

 ** _Bueno no se como se les hizo pero ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo ni inspiración y esto es lo único que pude escribir yo me despido._**

 ** _Sayonara_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichiwa mina-san les traigo una noticia y es que voy a abandonar este fic...**

 **Es broma no le fusta dejar mis trabajos a medias.**

 **-y la tarea.**

 **Eso no es un trabajo es una tortura que nos pusieron los profesores ya que no tienen vida y se la pasan haciéndonos sufrir.. Bueno creó que me he pasado pero vamos a empezar con el capítulo...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4:**

 _ **"Mis sentimientos siempre fueron para ti aunque nunca fueron correspondidos pero, ahora ya no lo son por que ya encontré a alguien que los corresponda en tu lugar".**_

 **Mientras tanto en la tienda de pinturas.**

 **Maron:** entonces Alan como te estas adaptando a esta ciudad. _Preguntó mientras todos iban caminado hacia la caja a pagar._

 **Alan:** la verdad es un gran cambio pero todo fue debido al trabajo de mi padre pero en realidad no me molesta. _Contesto con una sonrisa_.

 **Tsubasa:** oye Alan quieres ayudarnos a pintar nuestras habitaciones así podemos hablaras.

 **Alan:** Eh! Para eso necesitan la pintura.

 **Tsubasa:** si y como Natsume no va a venir necesitamos ayuda. _Le dijo con un dedo en la barbilla._

 **Alan:** hablan sobre Hyuuga. Tsubasa solo asintió. No sabia que lo conocían.

 **Maron:** lo que pasa es que nuestros padres son socios y también buenos amigos así que es por eso lo conocemos. _Dijo encojiendose de hombros_. Entonces bienes con nosotros.

 **Mikan:** claro si no tienes otras cosas que hacer ya que te hemos arrastrado hasta aquí. _Dijo con un poco de vergüenza._

 **Alan:** tranquila yo quise venir y si me parece bien ir a ayudarlos.

 **Tsubasa:** bueno pagamos y después nos vamos.

 **Todos:** hai.

* * *

 **Unas horas después.**

 **En casa de los Yukihara**.

 **Maron:** bueno bienvenido a la casa de los Yukihara. _Dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a todos._

 **Alan:** es muy hermosa y en donde vamos a dejar esto.

 **Maron:** la primera habitación sera la de Tsubasa asi que siguenos. _Dijo pensativa para luego ponerse en marcha._

 _Todos subieron las escaleras hasta la habitacion del nombrado._

 **Tsubasa:** bueno hay que comenzar todos tomen una brocha. _Dijo sacando una bolsa donde venían dichos objetos._ La habitación la pintaremos de azul.

 _Todos comenzaron a pintar la habitación y entre bromas y pleitos casi la terminaban._

 **Maron:** bueno ahora vuelvo voy a preparar un refrigerio. _Dijo saliendo por la puerta._

 **Youchi:** esto es aburrido. _Dijo jugando con la brocha pero en un accidente mancho a Tsubasa con la pintura._ Gomen Tsubasa-nii fue un accidente.

 **Tsubasa:** accidente ahora veras. _Dicho eso le lanzo pintura pero con lo que no contaba era que se iba a agachar manchar a Mikan._ Sumimasen Mi-chan.

 **Mikan:** como que "sumimasen" esto no se queda así. _Dijo lanzándole pintura que cayo en Alan_. Ups. _Río nerviosa por lo sucedido._

 **Alan:** como que ups esto no se queda así.

 _Dicho esto comenzó una guerra de puntura hasta que la puerta se abrió._

 **Maron:** que diablos están haciendo. _Dijo lo mas neutro que pudo pero con una vena en la frente._

 **Tsubasa:** no seas aburrida solo es un juego. _Dijo y en un descuido movió la brocha y la mancho._ Ups Maron-chan.

 **Mikan:** creo que deberías rezar. _Le susurro a su hermano_.

 **Maron:** bueno ya que están tan divertidos por que no unirme.

 _Después de decir eso tomo un pequeño vaso que trai y lo lleno de pintura que le arrojó a su hermano desatando nuevamente el caos. Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que se hizo muy tarde._

 **Alan:** ya es muy tarde y estoy todo cubierto de pintura creó que tengo que volver. _Dijo poniéndose de pie._

 **Maron:** no te puedes ir así _. Dijo un poco preocupada._ Ya se que tal si te quedas a dormir aqui. _Dijo muy feliz por su idea ._

 **Alan:** pero mis padres no saben donde estoy. _Dijo un poco preocupado._

 **Maron:** llamales y veras que entenderá y así te das un baño y que Tsubasa te preste ropa para que o te quedes así. _Dijo dándole una solución._

 **Alan:** pero no quiero causarles problemas. _Dijo un poco apenado_.

 **Tsubasa:** no te preocupes en todo caso nosotros te invitamos e hicimos que te llenaras de pinturas. _Dijo poniéndose atrás de el y tocándole el hombro._

 **Alan:** bueno creó que no hay otro remedio. _Dijo dándose por vencido._

 **Tsubasa:** bueno acompañeme para que llames a tus padres. _Dijo caminando hacia la puerta._

 **Alan:** claro te sigo. _Así los dos salieron de la habitación._

 **Youchi:** yo me retiro a bañarme que estoy demasiado sucio. _Dijo también saliendo por la puerta._

 **Maron:** es un buen chico no lo crees Mi-chan _. Dijo cuando ya solo quedaban las dos._

 **Mikan:** si pero no lo conosco muy bien.

 **Maron:** Mi-chan sabes deberías olvidarte de Natsume y escoger a otra persona. _Contesto con una sonrisa triste._

 **Mikan:** eso es lo que quiero por que este amor no correspondido solo me causa dolor. _Contesto triste._

 **Maron:** y por que no le das una oportunidad a Alan es una buena persona _. Dijo con esperanza para que su hermana ya no sufriera._

 **Mikan:** no lo se como te dije no lo conosco resien entro en la escuela.

 **Maron:** bueno no pierdes nada con intentarlo _. Dijo poniéndose de pie en dirección hacia la puerta._ Piensa lo que te dije Mi-chan. _Dicho esto salio dejándola sola._

 **Mikan:** eso lo se hermana. _Dijo en forma de un susurro **. "Quisiera ser mas fuerte como tu".** Esto ultimo lo pensó con un poco de melancolía._

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Que idea tan buena con lo de la guerra de pintura ya que a mi me paso lo mismo pero con comida jajajajaja. Pero después de eso estuve castigada un mes y no fue nada lindo.**_

 _ **Bueno me despido Sayonara mina nos leemos luego...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo y crean me que se llevaran una sorpresa.**

 **Maron: si y tal vez te mate por lo que hiciste.**

 **Yo: ha Maron-chan como estas.**

 **Maron: bien pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.**

 **Yo: bueno vamos a comenzar antes de que aquí suceda una tragedia...**

* * *

 **Capitulo5:**

 _ **"Aunque tus sentimientos no me pertenezcan, luchare por ellos".**_

 _Alan aviso a sus padres que se quedaría a dormir en casa de los Yukihara, cuando termino se ducho y puso una ropas de Tsubasa para bajar a la sala donde todos se encontraban._

 **Tsubasa:** bueno que hacemos estoy muy aburrido. _Dijo acostado boca abajo en el sofá._

 **Youchi:** por que no vemos unas películas _. Dijo entrando a la sala._ Y que Mikan-onechan y Maron-onechan hagan unas palomitas.

 **Maron:** así que bien y que te parece si aparte de eso les preparamos un banquete. _Dijo con notable sarcasmos._

 **Tsubasa:** eso seria una estupenda idea por que no comienzan a prepararlo _. Dijo en tono burlón._

 **Mikan:** bueno one-chan vamos a la cocina a preparar las palomitas. _Dijo llevándose a su hermana antes de que cometiera un asesinato._

 **Tsubasa:** bueno ya se fueron que tal si buscamos unas películas.

 **Alan:** me parece bien de que clase veremos. _Dijo muy interesado._

 **Tsubasa:** de terror. _Dijo con un aura oscura._

 **Youchi:** sabes que si escojes esas películas Maron-onechan te matara.

 **Alan:** y por que mataría a Tsubasa, Maron-chan. _Dijo con curiosidad y nervios._

 **Youchi:** a Mikan-onechan no le gustan ese tipo de pregunta y si no puede dormir a causa de eso Maron-onechan nos matara. _Dijo un poco nervioso._

 **Tsubasa:** ella tiene la culpa por lo que hizo esta mañana. _Dijo encojiendose de hombros._

 _En eso suena el teléfono y Youchi contesta_.

* * *

 **Conversacion.**

 **Youchi:** mochi mochi. _Contesto el teléfono dejando a los dos adolescentes._

 **Natsume:** You-chan soy yo Natsume.

 **Youchi:** Natsume-nii que es lo que necesitas.

 **Natsume:** hablar con tu hermana Mikan.

 **Youchi:** esta bien ahorita te la paso.

 **Natsume:** okey espero.

 **Fin conversación.**

* * *

 _Youchi fue a la cosina a buscar a su hermana._

 **Maron:** que sucede You-chan _. Pregunto su hermana._

 **Youchi:** Mikan-onechan Natsume-nii te busca.

 **Mikan:** okey dame el teléfono.

 _Youchi le dio el teléfono y se fue con los dos adolescente a la sala y ella salio de la cocina para hablar un poco con el nombrado._

* * *

 **Conversación.**

 **Mikan:** mochi mochi Natsume.

 **Natsume:** lunares me podrías saber que hacias con el idiota de Furukawa. _Pregunto con molestia._

 **Mikan:** disculpa pero no te entiendo. _Preguntó confundida._

 **Natsume:** los mire a ti ya tus he _rmanos con el nuevo alumno, me podrías dar una explicación._ Pregunto muy furioso.

 **Mikan:** yo no tengo por que darte alguna explicacion.

 **Natsume:** tienes que darme la soy tu mejor amigo.

 **Mikan:** si eres mi mejor a migo no hubieras roto tu promesa de ayudarnos a mi y mis hermanos a pintar las habitaciones. _Contesto furiosa._

 **Natsume:** entiende tenía una cita con Luna y no pude cancelarla y tu lo sabes bien.

 **Mikan:** bueno en ese caso yo tampoco tengo que darte explicaciones de con quien habló. _Contestó enfadada._

 **Natsume:** eso no tiene nada que ver de lo que estamos hablando _. Contestó furioso._

 **Mikan:** sabes Natsume tu quieres salir con Luna, y yo te apoyo ahora tu apoyame en mi amistad con Alan-kun. _Contesto muy molesto._

 **Natsume:** no puedo y no lo haré asi que alejate de el. _Dijo muy furioso_.

 **Mikan:** sabes una cosa Natsume no se por que haces esto así que ya no voy a hablar con tigo nos vemos. _Dijo mas calmada._

 **Natsume:** espera tene...

 **Fin conversación.**

* * *

 _Antes de que Natsume terminara de hablar Mikan colgó. Después de eso un par de lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos._

 **Maron:** Mi-chan daichobu _. Le pregunto su hermana._

 **Mikan:** one-chan. _Dijo y después abrazo a su hermana_. Por que hace esto dice ser mi mejor amigo pero no me entiende. _Dijo entre sollozos._

 **Maron:** Natsume es un baka por eso no es tiende nada. _Dijo acarisiando su cabello._ Las personas como Natsume no entienden los sentimientos de algunas personas y solo piensan en si mismos.

 **Mikan:** pero por que siempre me tiene que hacer esto a mi.

 **Maron:** Mi-chan Natsume a pesar de ser un tonto el te quiere mucho y no sabe lo que hace _. Dijo viendo a los ojos a Mikan._ Bueno vamos a ver las películas.

 **Mikan:** hai. _Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas._

 _Las dos regresaron a la cocina para preparar las cosas e ir a ver las películas._

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en casa de los Hyuuga**.

 **Natsume:** me colgó. _Decía con mucho enojo._ No me queda de otra ire a su casa. _Dijo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto_.

 **Kaoru:** Natsume a donde vas. _pregunto su madre._

 **Natsume:** voy a ir a la casa de Mikan no se a que hora regrese. _Dijo sin importancia._

 **Kaoru:** muy bien le das un saludo de mi parte. _Dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Natsume bajo las escaleras y salio para dirigirse a la casa de Mikan._

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Que les pareció el capitulo.**_

 _ **Maron: tu. Con un aura oscura. Por que haces llorar a Mi-chan.**_

 _ **Yo: yo no fui fue la autora. Dijo caminando hacia atrás.**_

 _ **Maron: bueno nos despedimos. Dijo con una soga en la mano.**_

 _ **Yo: ayudenme...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_"Por que me lastimas si tu ya la escogiste a ella."_**

 **PV Maron.**

 _Después de que mi hermana dejó de llorar por culpa de Natsume nos fuimos a sentar para ver la películas._

 **Maron:** que películas vamos a ver. _Le pregunte al baka de mi hermano mayor._

 **Tsubasa:** veremos No se aceptan devoluciones. _Dijo rascándose la cabeza._

 **Maron:** cual más vamos a ver. _Le pregunte por que no es de las películas que le gusta ver._

 **Tsubasa:** bien, también veremos unas de actividad paranormal. _Dijo un poco nervioso._

 _Antes de que le pudiera decir algo mi querida hermanita intervino._

Mikan: one-chan hay que verlas no ne preocupa. _Dijo un poco pálida._

 _Suspire de resignación, no le puedo negar nada a ella ni a You-chan son mis tesoros._  
 _Tsubasa puso la película que nos dijo primero. You-chan, Mi-chan y Alan-kun se sentaron en el sillón mas grande, yo en el sillón mediano ya que no pensaba compartir y Tsubasa en el pequeño_  
 _Como unos treinta minutos después de que comenzó la película tocaron a la puerta._

 **Maron:** ahorita vuelvo sigan viendo la película. _Les dije y me encamine a la puerta y me sorprendió lo que miraba._

 **Maron:** Natsume que haces aquí. _Le pregunte ya que se miraba ajitado._

 **Natsume:** vine a hablar con lunares. _Me dijo sin emociones como siempre._ Puedo pasar. _Yo solo me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar._

 ** _"Esto terminara mal"_**

 _Esa frase resonaba en mi cabeza, por que no hay que ser un genio para saber que a Natsume no le agrada Alan-kun. En cualquier caso esto sera interesante._

 **Fin PV.**

Natsume paso a la sala seguido por Maron, la cual tenia una sonrisa divertida.

 **Mikan:** Natsume que haces aquí. _Pregunto sorprendida._

 **Natsume:** me colgaste el teléfono así que vine a hablar contigo. _Después miro a Alan._ Furukawa.

 **Alan:** Hyuuga es un gusto verte. _Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios._

 **Maron:** Natsume te quieres quedar a dormir. _Dijo y su Mikan le lanzón una mirada de "no-me-estas-ayudando"._

 **Natsume:** claro me quedare. Dijo y la volteo a ver. _En donde me siento._

 **Maron:** You-chan sientate conmigo para que Natsume se siente en tu lugar. _Le dijo con una sonrisa._

 **Tsubasa:** Maron no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir. _Dijo pero trago saliva cuando lo volteo a ver con dagas en los ojos._ Bueno yo decía si no me quieres hacer caso no hay problema _**"la noche sera larga"**. Esto ultimo lo pensó._

Todos se pusieron a ver las películas ignorando las miradas asesinas que Natsume y Alan se lanzaban, y que incomodaban a Mikan.

Al finalizar las películas todos se disponían ir a dormir.

 **Maron:** Mi-chan tu vas a dormir conmigo. _Le dijo su hermana._ Y Natsume dormirá en tu habitación y Alan-kun con Tsubasa-nii.

 **Mikan:** hai one-chan. _Dijo sin protestar._

Todos estaban en sus habitaciones "dormidos", peto cierto pelinegro no ya que tenia que hablar con cierta castaña. El iba a tocar la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban las dos chicas pero se detuvo al escuchar una conversación.

* * *

 **Dentro de la habitación.**

 **Maron:** entonces que piensas hacer respecto a lo que te dije esta tarde. _Le decía un poco seria._

 **Mikan:** creo que tienes razón Alan es un buen chico pero... _Dijo y se quedo callada._

 **Maron:** ¿pero?. _Dijo confusa._

 **Mikan:** no creo que sea lo mejor ya que si no funciona solo le aria daño. _Dijo un poco triste._

 **Maron:** es tu decisión, pero tu también estas sufriendo y eso no me gusta. _Dijo sería._ Pero en cualquier caso es tu decisión.

 **Mikan:** tu siempre tienes razón one-chan.

 **Maron:** claro. Pero ya es hora de que te duermas.

 **Mikan:** buenas noches. _Dijo mientras se acostaba a dormir._

* * *

 **Fuera de la habitación.**

Natsume se encontraba procesando todo lo que acababa de escuchar, por una parte le molestaba lo que dijeron pero no sabia por que sentía eso, hasta que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

 **Alan:** sabes que es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas. _Dijo un poco divertido._

 **Natsume:** por si no lo has notado yo no tengo educación. _Dijo serio._

 **Alan:** me di cuenta por como has actuado el día de ayer.

 **Natsume:** y eso a ti que te importa.

 **Alan:** nada en absoluto, lo que me importa es que estas alejando a Mikan de mi. _Dijo mas serio._

 **Natsume:** por supuesto no confió en ti. Dijo serio.

 **Natsume** se estaba acercando a Alan para propinarle un golpe pero la puerta se abrió mostrando a una Maron seria.

 **Maron:** se pueden ir a dormir los dos. _Dijo seria._

Los dos se miraron y después se fueron de hay dejando a Maron apoyada en la puerta empezando a toser.

 **Maron:** quiero que uno de ustedes cuide de Mikan pero no se quien de los dos sera. _Decía mientras se tapaba la boca._ No queda mucho tiempo. _Dijo mientras se miraba la mano llena de sangre._

Después entro a la habitación a dormir.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Maron: pide disculpas.-decia a la persona que traia amrrada-  
**

 **yo: perdon.-decia con lagrimas-. pero es que la preparatoria es muy exigente.**

 **Maron: eso no importa tu deber es publicar.**

 **yo: hai bueno nos vemos mina-san sayonara.**

 **Maron: si vuelves a tardar te ira peor.-decia con un aura de muerte-**

 **yo: ayuda...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**"A veces mentir puede dañarnos al momento que descubrimos la verdad"**_

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

 **PV Maron.**

 _Ya es de día tengo que levantarme para preparar la comida._

 _No pude dormir muy bien anoche me dolía horrores la cabeza, bueno pero debo de mostrar mi mejor sonrisa pov Mi-chan y You-chan._

 _Me vestí y baje las escaleras para ir a la cocina y preparar el desayuno, lo que voy a preparar sera omelet con queso y jamón y un poco de jugo de naranja._

 **Fin PV.**

Maron se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno que preparo.

 **Maron:** a desayunar. _Grito desde la cocina._

Unos minutos después todos bajaron a desayunar.

 **Maron:** ohayo.

 **Todos:** ohayo.

 **Youchi:** que preparaste para desayunar. _Dijo un poco somnoliento._

 **Maron:** omelet y jugo de naranja.

 **Alan:** tu preparaste todo Maron.

 **Natsume:** es la única que cocina bien. _Dijo indiferente._

 **Tsubasa:** bueno lo que paso en ese entonces es algo insignificante. _Dijo nervioso._

 **Maron:** si casi quemar la cocina es algo insignificante. _Dijo con sarcasmo._

 **Mikan:** yo no recuerden eso por favor, hay que ponernos a comer. _Dijo para que todos se relajaran._

Todos se sentaron a desayunar, entre bromas y risas terminaron.

 **PV Maron.**

 _No se por que pero otra vez me estoy sintiendo mareada pero debo de soportarlo._

 _Todos salimos al jardín un rato a disfrutar, bueno eso no iba a durar mucho con dos chicos pubertos esperando a que la misma chica les haga caso por una parte es divertido pero aveces me dan ganas de matarlos._

 **Tsubasa:** y que hacemos me voy a aburrir. _Bueno este flojo._

 **Alan:** que tal si jugamos al tenis. _Dijo tomando la mano de Mi-chan._

 **Natsume:** eso suena interesante. _Dijo apartando la mano de Alan de Mi-chan._ Por favor deja de hacer eso.

 **Alan:** que trato de ser amable con Mikan. _Esto se esta poniendo interesante._ Algo de lo que tu no sabes.

 **Natsume:** sabes por que debería ser como tu. _Bueno fuente un gusto haber conocido a Alan._ Yo hago lo que se me de la gana.

 **Alan:** no se entonces como se puede enamorar de ti. E _sto ya no me gusta._

 **Natsume:** de que estas hablando.

 **Alan:** sabia que eras idiota pero no tanto.

 _Miro de reojo a Mi-chan y veo que esta un poco pálida, creo que ya se para donde va esto._

 **Natsume:** mira me vuelves a decir idiota y te las veras estupido.

 _Todos se dan cuenta menos el en verdad es un idiota._

 **Alan:** como no te puedes dar cuenta de que... _Lo corte antes de dijera algo imprudente._

 **Maron:** basta los dos. _Dije muy molesta._

 **Natsume:** dejarlo terminar quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir. _Estúpido y lo pero me estoy empezando a sentir mal._

 **Maron:** pero yo... No quiero. _Maldicion se me dificulta la respiración._

 **Natsume:** Maron te encuentras bien.

 _No me salen las palabras, me siento mareada todo se ve borroso, solo escucho a todos llamándome y todo se vuelve negro._

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **bueno aqui esta la conti**_

 _ **maron: hasta que te dignas a segir escribiendo.**_

 _ **yo: callate que se supone que debo hacer la tarea.**_

 _ **maron: es mas importante actualizar asi que yo ya me voy**_

 _ **yo: maleducada bueno yo me despido, que creen que le pasara a maron hasta la proxima mina bye bye**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**"A veces el enemigo puede convertirse en aliado en esta guerra".**_

Todos se encontraban en la habitación de Maron donde ella aun se encontraba inconsciente.

 **Mikan:** por que one-chan se desmayo. _Dijo al bordes de las lágrimas._

 **Tsubasa:** tranquila Mikan lo que pasa es que se encuentra muy cansada con toda el trabajo en la preparatoria. _Mintió por que Maron no quiere que sepan la verdad._

 **You:** espero y Maron-onechan se mejore. _Dijo viendo a su hermana._ Tsubasa-nii, Maron-onechan se esta despertando.

 **Maron:** que me paso. _Dijo tocándose la cabeza._

 **Mikan:** one-chan te encuentras bien.

 **Maron:** hai Mi-chan solo fue por el cansancio. _Dijo tratando de desviar el tema._

 **Tsubasa:** ya ven se los dije. _Dijo viendo a su hermana con preocupación_. Maron podemos hablar.

 **Maron:** claro, por favor nos dejan solos. _Dijo haciendo que todos a sintieran y salieran de la habitación._

Cuando los dos quedaron solos nadie hablaba hasta que Tsubasa decidió hablar.

 **Tsubasa:** hasta cuando piensas seguir con esto. _Dijo cambiando su semblante a uno serio._

 **Maron:** no mucho la enfermedad esta avanzando mas rápido de lo que había pensado. _Dijo también poniéndose seria._

 **Tsubasa:** la ultima vez que fuiste con el médico que fue lo que te dijo.

 **Maron:** dijo que me quedaba por lo menos dos años, pero dijo que puede cambiar de acuerdo a la persona, y por todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días a aumentado mi ritmo cardiaco.

 **Tsubasa:** hoy fui a tu cuarto y mire pañuelos llenos de sangre.

 **Maron:** es otro de los efectos, eso sucedió anoche, y si vas a preguntar si Mikan se dio cuenta no, no se dio cuenta.

 **Tsubasa:** bueno hay que salir.

La otra solo asintió y salieron de la habitación.

 **Maron:** bueno que les parece si vamos al patio. _Dijo con una sonrisa._

 **Mikan:** one-chan en verdad te sientes bien. _Dijo preocupada._

 **Tsubasa:** ella esta bien Mikan. _Dijo con una sonrisa._ A parte es una buena actriz. _Susurro pero su gemela lo escucho._ No dije nada. _Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa._

 **Maron:** bueno hay que bajar. _Dijo muy feliz._

 **Alan:** Maron puedo hablar contigo. _Dijo llamado su atención._ En privado.

 **Maron:** claro, chicos pov que no bajan. _Dijo para que todos bajaran._

Cuando todos se fueron los dos entraron a la habitación de esta para hablar.

 **Maron:** y de que quieres hablar Alan. _Dijo con una sonrisa._

 **Alan:** Maron yo no me trago eso de que estas bien. _Dijo poniéndose serio_. Quiero que me digas la verdad.

 **Maron:** veo que eres muy perspicaz. _Dijo también poniéndose seria._ Que es lo que necesitas saber.

 **Alan:** la verdad de tu desmayó.

 **Maron:** estoy enferma, de algo que no comprenderías y estoy en fase terminal.

 **Alan:** y los únicos que no saben son Mikan, Youchi y Natsume.

 **Maron:** así es pero, cambiando de tema que es lo que quieres para que no digas nada.

 **Alan:** creo que confundes mis intereses, yo me voy a convertir en tu aliado.

 **Maron:** ¿aliados? _Dijo alzando una ceja_. Con eso a que te refieres.

 **Alan:** a los sentimientos de Mikan a Hyuuga. _Dijo con una sonrisa._ Hyuuga es un tonto y no se da cuenta de lo que siente, y quiero ser parte de tu juego.

 **Maron:** pensé que te gustaba Mikan. _Dijo con una sonrisa._

 **Alan:** en realidad no, solo soy amable con toda la gente, pero se nota que ella sufre mucho y la quiero ayudar. _Dijo relajado_. En tonces tenemos un acuerdo. _Dijo estirando la mano._

 **Maron:** claro. _Dijo tomando su mano_. Pero se mas discreto la próxima vez. _Dijo soltando su mano y dirigiéndose a la puerta._ Por el momento debemos ir al patio.

 **Alan:** claro ya que nos esperan.

Los dos salieron al patio a jugar con los demás asta que llego la noche y todos partieron a su casa.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **bueno aqui les voy a dejar algunas fechas de las actualizaciones de esta y mis otras obras.**_

Martes: Amor no correspondido. Miércoles: Lazos de amor. Jueves: El amor verdadero. Viernes: Pecados de los ángeles.

 _ **Maron: asi que tengan en cuenta las fechas de la manica.**_

 _ **oye pense que te dije que no intervinieras.**_

 _ **Maron: bueno nos despedimos mina bye bye**_

 _ **no me ignores**_


End file.
